Fricción
by Nocturnals
Summary: Se fue y lo dejó allí como siempre lo hacía. Enojado, sucio y caliente. / Regalo para Ichinose Marcianita del Intercambio de Historias por Navidad de Irresistiblemente Naranja ¡Feliz Navidad!


**Fricción.**

* * *

_Disclaimer; Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, y supongo que tampoco sus genderbended._

* * *

Regalo del Intercambio de Historias por Navidad para **Ichinose Marcianita** de la comunidad y foro Irresistiblemente Naranja.

_¡Felicidades! ¡Muy felices fiestas, ojalá te agrade!_

* * *

— Déjame en paz, anormal. — Masculló Kaoru una tarde de calor.

Estaba de mal humor, lo cual no era del todo inusual, pero ese día en especial era intratable. No era una fecha particular ni una época especial, sólo hacía demasiado calor para estar de buen humor y nada más. Bah, eran excusas. Ese día podría haber sido otro día aburrido más esperando que el "señor y amo de sí mismo y toda su soberbia y ego, los cuales únicamente cabrían en su enorme trasero gordo" regresara. Sasuke llevaba cuatro días fuera y estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

— Oye, ¿no estarás en tus días, no? — Tsubaki preguntó, intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

— No tengo útero, pero si te molesta con gusto te sacó el tuyo. — Respondió irritado. — Vete a hacer otra cosa, malteñida.

— ¿Oh, malteñida? ¿Es todo lo que tienes? — Burlona, ella dijo. — Como si te atrevieras a poner un dedito debilucho tuyo encima de este cuerpo sensual.

La mujer realizó, para realzar su punto, una pose atrayente.

Kaoru respiró pausadamente. Tenía un entrenamiento ninja encima para soportar cosas de cualquier tipo y una piel llena de marcas para demostrarlo. Pero cuando Tsubaki se ponía en ese plan de llevarlo sin regreso hasta el infierno que convivir con ella era, no había vuelta atrás. Echado en el césped como estaba, tratando de refugiarse del sol bajo su sombra, cerró los ojos e intentó volver a dormir. Su compañera no estaba de acuerdo con el plan.

Tsubaki adoraba ponerlo de mal humor, carajo, ella no tenía problemas en admitir que era malvada y no podía estar un día sin hacer la vida de ese chico miserable. En sus propios términos. Era burlista por naturaleza y contra ella no había nada que hacer. La joven de cabello celeste sonrió de costado al saberse ampliamente ignorada y con el ego herido, deshizo la pose que mantenía.

¿Ah, pensaba que ignorarla era sencillo?

Su sonrisa se acentuó. De un salto se subió a él, a horcajadas, y aprisionó sus manos sobre su cabeza. Kaoru gruñó y abrió los ojos con fastidio. Deseaba matarla.

— Si quieres coger, tiburona, búscate al pescado ese de Akatsuki.

— ¿No está muerto ya? ¿Y quién dijo que quiero coger contigo? — Preguntó, riendo. — Ah, y si quisiera coger buscaría a Sasuke, no a ti, tomate.

Kaoru a fulminó con la mirada antes de comenzar a protestar y discutir sin siquiera forcejear con ella por la liberación. Y todo estaba bien, claro, hasta que ella y él comenzaron a forcejar cuando, finalmente, Kaoru quiso sacársela de encima. De alguna manera terminaron rodando sobre el césped, yendo y viniendo en forma horizontal, gritándose a todo pulmón y peleando como niños.

¿No eran ninjas entrenados y letales?

Tsubaki sabía que el punto débil del idiota era su ego. Kaoru siempre había tenido una rivalidad unilateral con Sasuke, siempre odiando el hecho de que el Uchiha estaba por encima de él mismo y no tenía posibilidades de alcanzarlo. Aunque nunca lo reconociera, Tsubaki lo sabía. Lo sabía porque lo conocía como nadie y, aunque ambos lo negaran a muerte y trataran de disimularlo lo mejor que podían, se atraían. Irónico que fueran como hielo y fuego; rojo furioso y celeste claro.

Lo único que lograron con todo ese jaleo, pelea y gritos, fue quedar sucios y excitados. Pero como todo eso era un juego de tirar y soltar, ver quien caía primero para dejarlo en evidencia y reírse, sólo se miraron uno al lado del otro. Sentados en el césped bajo el mismo árbol donde todo había empezado con ella tratando de acomodar sus ropas abiertas y él poniéndose sus anteojos, con una erección mal escondida en sus pantalones.

— ¿Así que quién quería coger eras tú? — Bromeó ella poniéndose de pie.

Kaoru ignoró la pregunta, sin nada bueno para replicar y dejarla callada ¿Cómo podría negar algo que ambos podían ver? Tsubaki se fue y lo dejó allí como siempre lo hacía. Enojado, sucio y caliente.

— Mojarra barata. — Exclamó, mientras se sacudía el cabello.

Si había guerra, antes de morir, él juraba que se la cogía ¡La cogía!

* * *

Karin y Suigetsu genderbended se llamarían, creo yo Kaoru y Tsubaki. ¿Por qué Tsubaki? Alguien por favor dígame un nombre femenino japonés que incluya "getsu". Y porque lo recordaba bien y es lindo. (?)

Espero honestamente que les haya gustado, fue todo un reto para mí de una u otra forma. No es un pairing con el cual usualmente trabaje o maneje con facilidad, me tomó lo mío. Y lo curioso es que el primero fue un genderbended.


End file.
